A die attach device takes out a semiconductor device from a diced wafer, and mounts the same on a body to be mounted such as a lead frame, a substrate, and the like. Generally, the die attach device separately takes out a diced semiconductor device, aligns the diced semiconductor device with respect to the body to be mounted, and performs die attachment of the semiconductor device onto a surface of the body to be mounted. Such die attach device is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 2006-203023 and Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 2015-170746. Such die attach device has a problem in that the step of die attach takes time as the semiconductor device arranged on an adhesive layer or an adhesive sheet is separately taken out and adhered to the surface of the body to be mounted. In particular, the time to strip the semiconductor device from the adhesive layer or the adhesive sheet becomes longer the thinner the thickness of the semiconductor device, thus inhibiting reduction in time for the step of die attach.